The Internet provides a number of social networking and media websites, such as Facebook®, LinkedIn®, Instagram®, and Twitter®, where a user can log in and create a page that is associated with that user. On his/her page, the user can post text, photographs, statuses, locations, and/or hypertext links, and the user may specify who can view the page. For example, the user can limit who can view the user's page only to those users with whom he/she has registered a relationship, such as Facebook “friends,” Twitter or Instagram “followers,” or LinkedIn “connections.” The user may also limit their profile in a broader sense, by allowing those who have a preregistered relationship with the user to view the user's profile as well. The user may also choose to let the general public as a whole view his/her profile.
In these social networking and media websites, the page that the user organizes usually contains any content that the user chooses, which would be organized in a free-form way. As a result, a user's page does not have a standardized format that would easily and clearly present specific type(s) of information that might be desirable for certain types of users, such as an athlete in high school who wants specifically to present his personal performance data to potential recruiting colleges or professional teams.
Additionally, in typical computerized social network systems, specific performance data or other sport-related data about an individual athlete cannot be shared in the generic social networks in a way that other users can access easily. Typical computerized social network systems also do not allow for specific performance data or other sport-related data about many individual athletes to be used to develop general data about a distribution of different types of sport-related information or data over the population of users, as indexed by relevant sports-based or other criteria.
Furthermore, there is no current method for which athletic equipment companies can track in a single location how their equipment is being utilized and sold across various athletes in various sports. This information is unavailable from a single location to track and filter equipment use by various categories, such as in terms of their use, per athlete, by state, by city, and/or by age of the athlete.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.